


[podfic] sons of life's longing for itself

by stardust_podfics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Aziraphale IS awkward with children like literally nobody else, Family Feels, Gen, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, warlock is smarter than most people assume him to be :))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Crowley never meant for the boy to use it.He didn’t. He didn’t. But it’s one of those things humans do, isn’t it? Scribble your number out when you’re leaving, fold the scrap of paper in on itself until the creases are darker than the ink, and, eventually, forget what that particular number was for, and who the person was, and why the number came to you in the first place.It’s unfortunate that Warlock is a child.And children, as Crowley well knows, don’t do the same things their adult counterparts do.(It’s half the reason for the averted apocalypse, after all.)...[In which Warlock believes he’s the Chosen One, a la Harry Potter, and his nanny and gardener were protectors who chose to leave him behind.]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	[podfic] sons of life's longing for itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sons of life's longing for itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603225) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 



> Podfic'd for Dialux for the Good Omens Holiday Swap! I hope you like it and happy holidays!

The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1obLuSRFZIW1CpgUcUQvtKhPF30-84f0T/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
